


another haikyuu chatfic

by Camboy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse of the tagging system, Agender Kageyama, Multi, Neopronouns, Polyamory, Trans Characters, Trans boy Hinata, and am also really really bad at tagging things, basically i just have a lot of gender headcanons, because there's never enough of those, chat fic, demiboy suga, genderfluid noya, if you dont understand how those work you can ask me in the comments or smth!!, kiyoko is a trans lesbian but i dont really talk about it that much? i might later, nonbinary characters - Freeform, suga uses ae/aer pronouns, trans girl asahi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camboy/pseuds/Camboy
Summary: the title explains it all





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hinata: baby boy  
> Kageyama: milk  
> Suga: sugar sugar  
> Daichi: dadchi  
> Asahi: jesus  
> Noya: rolling thunder  
> Tanaka: punkass  
> Yamaguchi: yamagucci  
> Tsukki: tsukishima  
> Kiyoko: big gay  
> Yachi: little gay

**baby boy** added **_milk, sugar sugar, dadchi, jesus, rolling thunder, punkass, yamagucci, tsukishima, big gay,_** and **_little gay_** to the conversation

 **baby boy** named the conversation “gruop chat!!!”

 

baby boy: heyg guys!!!!

milk: what the hell is this

baby boy: ijust thgouht it would b fun if wehad a chat all toget her!!

tsukishima: I can’t read a single thing you type. 

baby boy: ohsorry!!! i donnt hve autcorrct on

tsukishima: me neither, but I can still spell. 

sugar sugar: be nice to him, tsukishima. he’s doing his best

milk: no he’s not

baby boy: hey!!

milk: it’s not mean if it’s true

rolling thunder: HEY GUYS whats poppin

baby boy: hii noya-senppai! 

jesus: what’s this chat for, hinata?

sugar sugar: she’s here. hello asahi i love you <3 

baby boy: hahtever we wantt it to be for i guess!

jesus: i love you too suga <3 

rolling thunder: I also love you Asahi <33

jesus: guys,,,

baby boy: she?

jesus: oh… yeah. i guess i forgot to tell everyone, didn’t i?

jesus: i’m a girl!! i would greatly appreciate it if everyone used she/her for me <3 

baby boy: :0000 yourre trans???? metoo!!!!

sugar sugar: aren’t we all

dadchi: No?

sugar sugar: we know, dear. 

yamagucci: oh my god guys today I was walking home from school and there was a dog???? and it was so cute oh m god 

yamagucci: and i checked for checked for a collar or tags or smth but i couldnt find any?? and there was no one around watching it so i just??? took it home??

baby boy: i love doggs <3333

yamagucci: anyway it’s mine and its name is mochi and i love it so much already

tsukishima: I’m coming over to meet your dog. I’ll be there in ten minutes.

yamagucci: awwww tsukki

little gay: ha gay

dadchi: You literally have “gay” in your name.

big gay: we are in a romantic relationship, Hitoka-chan. neither of us are straight. 

rolling thunder: shimizu-senpai!!! 

punkass: we have been Blessed by the Lord Himself

little gay: ha gay

milk: why


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata: baby boy  
> Kageyama: milk  
> Suga: sugar sugar  
> Daichi: dadchi  
> Asahi: jesus  
> Noya: rolling thunder  
> Tanaka: punkass  
> Yamaguchi: yamagucci  
> Tsukki: tsukishima  
> Kiyoko: big gay  
> Yachi: little gay

dadchi: Has anyone seen Kageyama today? I can’t find him. 

sugar sugar: *them

baby boy: no tthey txted me tihs mornign!!! they said theey weregonna stay home sicck today :(

dadchi: Sorry. 

jesus: aww, that’s too bad. I dont have kageyama-kun’s number, could you tell them I hope they’re better soon?

baby boy: i can telll them inperson!!! i was going to chekc on them after schoool anyway

little gay: hinata-kun? may i please see your phone the next time i see you?

baby boy: yeahsure!! why thtoguh?

little gay: i know you’re trying, but your messages to this chat give me a headache. i was going to turn on your autocorrect. 

tsukishima: there’s sugarcoating something, and there’s completely understating something. this is an example of the latter. 

baby boy: alsfjslkjfkslj sorrry!!! i cann cgange itmyself if u want!!!!

little gay: _please_

punkass: okay

punkass: guys

punkass: who do you think would win in a fight? hinata or yachi?

sugar sugar: yachi

tsukishima: yachi

jesus: yachi

big gay: yachi

little gay: yachi

milk: what the hell is going on here i was trying to take a nap

milk: oh

baby boy: i did it!!! and yachi. she’s tough

milk: yachi

milk: also, thank you asahi-senpai. i’m a little better now

punkass: damn. it seems we’ve come to a consensus that hinata would get his ass handed to him.

dadchi: Language.

punkass: it’s in my name!!

punkass: and kageyama has said worse in here

milk: don’t bring me into this

big gay: Hitoka-chan, would you like to go out with me after practice today?

yamagucci: i’m sitting next to her in class. she just turned bright red.

little gay: alskjfdasklfaks i did not!!

yamagucci: lies

little gay: and i would love that, shimizu-senpai

yamagucchi: awwww gay

tsukishima: shut up, tadashi. 

sugar sugar: tadashi

yamagucci: i’m sorry kei

sugar sugar: kei

yamagucci: dont call my boyfriend that >:O

sugar sugar: your **_what_**

little gay: ha gay

tsukishima: goddamn it, tadashi.

milk: holy shit

sugar sugar: my babies are all grown up

dadchi: Wouldn’t they be my babies too?

tsukishima: we are not your children. 

sugar sugar: **_my babies are all grown up_**


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata: baby boy  
> Kageyama: milk  
> Suga: sugar sugar  
> Daichi: dadchi  
> Asahi: jesus  
> Noya: rolling thunder  
> Tanaka: punkass  
> Yamaguchi: yamagucci  
> Tsukki: tsukishima  
> Kiyoko: big gay  
> Yachi: little gay

rolling thunder: So now that yamagucci and tsukishima are dating, is there anyone here who’s single? 

baby boy: me!

milk: me

sugar sugar: oh?

milk: no

jesus: me :(

punkass: me

sugar sugar: awwww i’ll date you asahi <33

jesus: thank you suga <33

punkass: suga-san, you scoundrel, think of your boyfriend

dadchi: I would date Asahi too. 

jesus: …..

jesus: i have an idea. talk to me in the 3rd year chat. 

rolling thunder: oooooohhhhhhh

little gay: ha gay

big gay: is it really gay if Asahi-san is a girl? 

little gay: shhh

punkass: Shimizu-senpai!!!

rolling thunder: I Love You

rolling thunder: oh btw ryu!!

punkass: yeah

rolling thunder: I’m doing my nails!! come over 

punkass: im on my way

sugar sugar: hey guys im back and i have news

sugar sugar: i love my boyfriend

dadchi: I love you too, Koushi.

sugar sugar: <3 

sugar sugar: i also love my girlfriend

big gay: I love my girlfriend too

little gay: WHO

little gay: awwwwwww babe <3333

jesus: ;)

rolling thunder: NICE GUYS

tsukishima: finish last.

rolling thunder: fuck you

dadchi: Language. 

baby boy: congratulations guys!!!!

jesus: thank you!! i love you guys too <3 

dadchi: <3

sugar sugar: <3 

punkass: how do you manage to date 2 people at once but i can’t even date one smh

tsukishima: Maybe if you didn’t have such a shitty personality.

punkass: you’re one to talk, asshole

dadchi: I give up.

tsukishima: You got me there.

rolling thunder: i like your personality, ryu 

punkass: i like your personality, noya

little gay: oh?

rolling thunder: LKJSDLKFJSK

punkass: nah. noya’s my bro

baby boy: :0 oh! like kuroo-san and bokuto-san?

tsukishima: ….

punkass: NO

milk: they’re dating, dumbass

baby boy: o h


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata: baby boy  
> Kageyama: milk  
> Suga: sugar sugar  
> Daichi: dadchi  
> Asahi: jesus  
> Noya: rolling thunder  
> Tanaka: punkass  
> Yamaguchi: yamagucci  
> Tsukki: tsukishima  
> Kiyoko: big gay  
> Yachi: little gay

milk: does anyone ever think about how ultimately none of us matter because everything is so incomprehensibly massive that even the entire combined history of human civilization doesnt even register as a fleck in the big picture 

tsukishima: yeah

rolling thunder: _what the fuck, kageyama ___

__jesus: kageyama, im always free if you need someone to talk to_ _

__baby boy: yeah same here!!_ _

__jesus: the same for you, tsukishima_ _

__yamagucci: tsukki do you want me to come over?_ _

__tsukishima: yeah_ _

__yamagucci: i’ll be there in 10 minutes_ _

__baby boy: awwww_ _

__punkass: damn. wish someone loved me like that_ _

__milk: god same_ _

__little gay: oh?_ _

__milk: **no.**_ _

__punkass: ew god no_ _

__milk: wow fucking rude_ _

__rolling thunder: you said no too though??_ _

__milk: yeah_ _

__rolling thunder: okay_ _

__sugar sugar: guys im so in love???_ _

__sugar sugar: i woke up this morning and??? daichi and asahi were making me breakfast???_ _

__sugar sugar: what did i do to deserve such wonderful people_ _

__little gay: aaaaaawwwwwwwwww_ _

__jesus: could it be that we’re the ones blessed with the best datemate in the world?_ _

__dadchi: We love you too, Koushi._ _

__sugar sugar: askljdfhakslgjasghjdkgh im crying i love you both so much_ _

__jesus: <3 <3 <3 <3 <3_ _

__little gay: you guys are so cute together_ _

__dadchi: Thank you, Yachi. You and Shimizu-san are, too._ _

__little gay: ajkafhajkhj thank you_ _

__big gay: I think we’re cute together too ;)_ _

__little gay: LJDKLJLKFSJJF BABE,,,,_ _

__punkass: shimizu-senpai has graced us with her presence yet again_ _

__big gay: ;)_ _


	5. chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata: baby boy  
> Kageyama: milk  
> Suga: sugar sugar  
> Daichi: dadchi  
> Asahi: jesus  
> Noya: rolling thunder  
> Tanaka: punkass  
> Yamaguchi: yamagucci  
> Tsukki: tsukishima  
> Kiyoko: big gay  
> Yachi: little gay

rolling thunder: h-hewwo?

sugar sugar: blocked and reported 

tsukishima: screenshotted and sent to my lawyer 

jesus: blocked. blocked. blocked. youre all blocked. none of you are free of sin

yamagucci: henwo owo

sugar sugar: **begone, furry**

tsukishima: how could you

tsukishima: i thought you loved me

yamagucci: im sorry tsukki

dadchi: Koushi, don’t bully the children.

sugar sugar: but babe

sugar sugar: _furries_

dadchi: Hypocrite.

sugar sugar: BABE NO

yamagucci: wait WHAT

sugar sugar: NO

jesus: wow i cant believe im dating a furry

yamagucci: ALDJLKAJKLFKLS I CANT BELIEVE THIS

big gay: I’m in class with Suga-kun. ae put aer head down two minutes ago and hasn’t come back up yet. should I be worried?

sugar sugar: hfaslfhalskfj im okay. thank you, kiyoko-chan. 

sugar sugar: also daichi i cant believe you’d out me like that

sugar sugar: im breaking up with you. asahi is my one true love now

jesus: <3

dadchi: I’m sorry, Koushi. I’m just doing what’s best for our children.

tsukishima: again, we are **not** your children.

sugar sugar: >:^[

dadchi: Would it change your mind if I bought you that one fancy dress you’ve been wanting?

sugar sugar: …

sugar sugar: maybe

dadchi: Consider it done.

sugar sugar: i forgive you daichi i love you so much <3

milk: you guys are so gross


	6. chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata: baby boy  
> Kageyama: milk  
> Suga: sugar sugar  
> Daichi: dadchi  
> Asahi: jesus  
> Noya: rolling thunder  
> Tanaka: punkass  
> Yamaguchi: yamagucci  
> Tsukki: tsukishima  
> Kiyoko: big gay  
> Yachi: little gay

big gay: I know I don’t use this chat very much 

big gay: but I just want everyone here to know

rolling thunder: ?

big gay: I love my girlfriend so much

yamagucci: awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

milk: yall are gross too

yamagucci: sounds like someone’s jealous they dont have a s/o

milk: fuck you

tsukishima: he’s taken

yamagucci: KLJDLKJDKLDSKFHJ

little gay: alskjfklasflkafkjskldjflkdhgsakljhasdkjlfhakjlfhaflkjhdskg

little gay: babe i love you too

little gay: so so much

little gay: youre so good to me and i love you with my life

little gay: <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

jesus: you guys are so good for each other

jesus: im happy for you both

big gay: thank you, Asahi-san

yamagucci: trans girl / trans girl solidarity 

tsukishima: shut up, tadashi

yamagucci: im sorry kei

jesus: “hey, are you and shimizu-san dating?”

jesus: “no, we’re trans girl / trans girl solidarity” 

little gay: JSFHKJFHKJSFH

sugar sugar: i support you <3 

big gay: thank you, Suga-san

little gay: where’s suga-kun’s transmasc solidarity

baby boy: thats me!!!!

sugar sugar: _nice_

sugar sugar: high five

baby boy: :0000000000

baby boy: *spwash*

milk: what the hell is _spwash_ supposed to mean

little gay: be nice to him, kageyama-kun

little gay: he’s just expressing himself

yamagucci: pan / pan solidarity 

little gay: _hell yeah_

tsukishima: shut up, tadashi

yamagucci: im sorry kei


End file.
